


Prettier On Your Knees

by PunkDaisies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkDaisies/pseuds/PunkDaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He wasn’t even phased by Niall’s grip on his chin, holding him in place. Yes, Zayn was gorgeous, but he was rarely as breath-taking as when he was on his knees."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prettier On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short Ziall smut because I'm a heathen. Enjoy xoxo

God, he was pretty. With his cheeks flushed, lips bruised and parted, eyes opened wide and staring up at Niall through impossibly long eyelashes. He wasn’t even phased by Niall’s grip on his chin, holding him in place. Yes, Zayn was gorgeous, but he was rarely as breath-taking as when he was on his knees. Niall’s free hand moved faster along his own length, gritting his teeth at the needy whimper that escaped Zayn. His head was thrown back and the sweat made his hair cling to his forehead. A strangled sob broke free from his throat as he emptied himself into Zayn’s waiting mouth. He looked down, eyes skimming over the droplets that splattered onto perfect cheekbones. “Good boy. Swallow.” And he did. And he leaned in to greedily clean any remnants off of Niall’s softening member before pressing a chaste kiss to the tip. Niall’s gaze didn’t leave the perfect picture kneeling on the floor before him, hands still obediently placed behind his back, face dotted with white and erection straining against his stomach. And he would get his reward. Niall always rewarded his good boys.


End file.
